<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Heist by APplesAPple11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705493">The Heist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/APplesAPple11/pseuds/APplesAPple11'>APplesAPple11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bombs, Explosions, Heavy Angst, Heist, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lovers, M/M, Oneshot, Protective GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:07:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/APplesAPple11/pseuds/APplesAPple11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream and George are sent on a heist to steal an expensive diamond. The diamond could change everything if they are able to steal it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Heist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Here we are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A large building stood in front of the two men who were dressed in a charcoal black. Their figures were covered by the shadows of the ally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the plan again?” He kept his voice low as his head swiveled to look at his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We get in, grab the diamond, and get out. No stopping for anything else. Boss said that there’d be a lot of traps and security measures, so be careful and watch where you step.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the diamond is in the middle of this building?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? Did you pay attention during the meeting at all, Dream?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah. I did. I just…” Dream looked down at the ground, shuffling his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re nervous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George let out a sigh and put a hand on his lover's shoulder. “You’ll be okay. I know you messed up the last mission, but everyone makes mistakes. You’ll do great, and plus, I’ll be here to get you out of trouble this time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking back up from his feet, the blonde haired man met his boyfriend’s sympathetic gaze. “What if you’re wrong?” Hesitance clear in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When have I ever been wrong?” He whispered, cracking a small smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never.” Dream offered a smile back at the smaller man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both men nodded before heading toward the second floor window that they had planned on getting into. George placed his hand on the first story window before hoisting himself up. His feet teetered on the top of the window where he remained out of sight. Tilting his head back, he spotted his boyfriend watching him. With a nod, the pale man reached up for the ledge of the second window. With practiced hands, he managed to pull himself up to the second window. This was one of the times he was grateful for his lighter body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream, can you hand me the crowbar?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ve got it right here.” The taller man stood on his tip toes and reached out his arm to poke his boyfriend with the crowbar. A small smile danced across his lips. “Here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a playful glare, George snatched the crowbar out of his boyfriend’s grip and pried the window open. Checking to make sure there weren't any security measures, he squeezed his body inside the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s safe. You can come up now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a bit more trouble than he had, the green eyed man pulled himself up the two windows and into the building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, based on my map, the diamond should be down two halls and into the large room-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kinda cliché how the diamond is in the middle of a big room.” Dream joked, cutting his boyfriend off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up. As I was saying, there are going to be laser beams that will trigger the alarm once we get into the main room. The hallways will have cameras, but if we stay low and wait for the cameras to turn before we move, then we will be fine. Got it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a nod, they moved to the first hallway. White cameras stood on the walls, waiting to catch anyone who tried to break in. Staying low to the ground and out of the ways of the cameras, they slunk down the hallway. They were silent the entire time. Fearing that if they even tried to breath, they would get caught. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they finally made it down the first hallway, they let out a sigh simultaneously before looking at each other and letting out a small laugh. The two men then turned to the right and were met with the second hallway. George spotted the doors that led to the main room at the end of the hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sucking in a breath, they moved again. Repeating what they did in the last hallway, they got through with no trouble. Once at the end of the wallway, the brunette slipped through the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As George entered the room, he immediately noticed the bright red lasers. He jumped back as he realized how close one was to his foot. His heart hammered against his chest as he scanned the room for the diamond. The light illuminated the room just enough for him to see everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brown eyed man sucked in a sharp breath as he spotted the diamond is the center of the room. It was held up by a podium and was encased in glass. A tiny, adrenaline fueled smile crossed his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carefully turning around, he opened the door just enough for his partner to slip in. It was a bit more difficult for him because of his muscular build.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, we need to go in at the same time. We’re running out of time. We need to get back soon.” His voice was barely audible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both men moved. George moved slightly faster than Dream. With his flexibility, George was able to swerve away from the lasers- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tripped. A blaring sound filled the room. Anxiety speared through both men’s hearts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“George!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry! I tripped over my feet!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“10 seconds till detonation.” A robotic female voice came over the speakers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does she mean detonation...” The shorter male shot his boyfriend a knowing look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“9.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something confused the Brit. Why would they blow up the room with one of the most expensive diamonds? “Wrong room- We were in the wrong room!” George yelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“8.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we going to do, George?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“7.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” He started to hyperventilate. Nothing like this had ever happened before. The doors around them were covered in unbreakable iron and there were no windows in sight. They had no way out. They only had a few seconds of their life left. There was no way to get out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“6.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“George!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“5 seconds till detonation.” The female voice said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no way out…” George pushed his lover to the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“4.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sucked in a breath. Maybe he could block the explosion from his lover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Dream tried to lightly push his boyfriend, but he wouldn’t budge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“3 seconds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream, I’m sorry…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“2.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“George, no…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“1.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room was filled with hot white.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>